<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In From the Cold by KatieComma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904997">In From the Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma'>KatieComma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothes Sharing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:32:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mac come in from the rain and they're both cold. But they help each other warm up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In From the Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_lovebird/gifts">lavendersblues (lonely_lovebird)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday Lavender!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a beautiful day when they’d left for a run.</p><p>But now it’s pouring buckets.</p><p>It had clouded over about halfway through their run but they decided to press on, thinking it didn’t look like much.</p><p>They were really wrong.</p><p>Jack gets to the entryway first and pulls out his key, hands shaking with how cold he is as he fits it into the lock. Mac is right behind him.</p><p>They burst through the door and into the warm house and immediately head for their bedroom.</p><p>Clothes are discarded and thrown with a slap into the ensuite shower stall. They are totally soaked through.</p><p>“Hot shower?” Jack asks, eyeing the stall full of clothes.</p><p>Mac shakes his head, teeth chattering. The guy has zero fat on his body, no wonder he’s shaking and shivering. “No,” he says. “Just get me something warm to wear.”</p><p>Jack dries them both quickly with a big fluffy towel before he heads to the dresser and pulls out some sweats and sweaters. He offers Mac his own, and he accepts the pants, but grabs Jack’s sweater instead.</p><p>Jack doesn’t protest, just smiles and hands it over.</p><p>They get dressed and cozy and head to the living room. Jack gets Mac all snuggled up in a blanket before he goes into the kitchen and makes some old fashioned cocoa, just like on the ranch.</p><p>When he brings the cups into the living room, Mac’s still shaking so hard he can’t even take the mug.</p><p>“Hoss, we really should get you a shower. You’re still mighty cold,” Jack says, touching his freezing fingertips.</p><p>Mac shakes his head. “Just need you,” he whines, reaching out.</p><p>Jack nods and slides under the blanket to sit next to Mac, who wraps around him like an octopus. Mac’s breath tickles at Jack’s neck, but he doesn’t mind, wrapping an arm around Mac and pulling him close.</p><p>“I like it when you wear my clothes,” Jack says softly. “Sweater looks good on ya.”</p><p>“That’s what I like to hear,” Mac laughs. “Cause I’m not giving it back.”</p><p>They put on a movie and settle in. Once he’s up against Jack, it takes no time for Mac to warm right up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>